YuGiOh GX: Jaden and Jacqueline, The Yuki Twins!
by ChibiLovezx
Summary: Jaden and Jacqueline Yuki and twins who love dueling. Though they are almost complete opposites, they will do anything for the other. They both dream of attending Duel Academy, the best dueling school there is. ZanexOC, Maybe JadenxAlexis later on.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I miss this show so much. Okay, well I decided to start this story and I don't really have much to talk about right now so yeah. Oh, as always with my new stories:_

_Good reviews = I continue_

_Bad reviews = I delete the story_

_No reviews = I put the story on hiatus_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own YuGiOh GX or any of the characters. I only own Jacqueline AKA Jackie Yuki and her deck is my deck in my video game. Don't own the cards. Just the deck recipe. _

* * *

><p>"Nii-kun," I said while shaking my twin brother. "Wake up." A snore from the messy bundle of blankets was my reply. I sighed and went to the bathroom. I didn't want to have to do this bro, but you leave me no choice.<p>

"Ah!" My sleepy brother cried out. I placed the previously filled with ice cold water bucket down and turned to my shivering sibling. "What was that for?" He asked as he got off the bed.

"If we don't leave right now," I began in my usual quiet voice. "We're going to miss the entrance exam." I explained. He still looked half asleep, causing me to roll my eyes. "You know, to the Duel Academy." I explained.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I winced as my brother's loud question reached my ears and sighed when he started running around the room to gather his stuff.

Ah, Jaden Yuki, my twin brother. He has short dark brown hair with light brown hair on the top and dark brown eyes. He's not the brightest one around but he makes up for it by being a great person. He's very social and outgoing, the complete opposite of me. Not very punctual, or organized ("Nee-chan! Where's my duel deck?") though. But I suppose that's where I come in.

Jacqueline Yuki at your service, but just call me Jackie. I have dark brown hair that comes to mid back but, like my brother, I dyed it. My tips are the same light brown shade as my brother and so is the top of my head. I have the highest grade in our school, and I study every day for at least an hour. Well I try to, but sharing a room with Jaden Yuki doesn't really let you do that. I don't really have that many friends. I'm quiet and closed off but it doesn't bother me much. I'm always on time whenever I have to go somewhere on my own.

But when I'm with my brother . . . well, we have a tendency to be late. Very late.

"Nee-chan!" I grabbed my jacket from the coat hanger when I heard my brother's call for me. "Where's my deck? I can't go to a dueling academy without a dueling deck!" I quickly searched through my memory to remember where I put it while I was cleaning.

"I put it in your deck holder." I called back while clipping my own deck holder around my hips. It's supposed to go around my waist but I'm too small for it to stay up. "You know," I started with a slight sarcastic tone. "Where the deck is supposed to be."

"Be quiet Nee-chan." Jaden grumbled as he walked into the room. I nodded my head absent-mindedly and slipped on my favorite shoes. "Let's go!"

"Slow down Nii-kun!" cried out as Jaden grabbed my hand and ran downstairs. "I can't run as fast as you do!" Jaden ignored my cries and kept on running.

You'd never believe that he's the older one.

* * *

><p>"Alright we got our decks," Jaden called as we ran through the streets. I was finally able to run on my own accord a few minutes ago. "We got our gear," I nodded and we turned around a corner.<p>

"And we got two minutes to make it to the entrance exam before they start." I reminded him after a quick glance to my wristwatch.

"At least since we're not students yet they can't throw us in the detention hall for being late!" I rolled my eyes as Jaden laughed at his own joke.

"There's the building!" I called to him as a tall glass building with a red top came into view.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Jaden called out as he sped up. I groaned and ran faster to catch up with him.

"Sorry! We're late for something!" I apologized to the people Jaden ran through while turning my head to them.

"Watch your back!" I looked up and saw Jaden shout as he stopped in his tracks. I, however, was a little too late and bumped into him. Causing Jaden to bump into someone else and both of us to fall. "Nee-chan that hurt." He grumbled to me.

I turned around and began picking up my cards that fell out. Jaden turned as well to pick up his cards and our duel disks that fell out his bag.

"Gomen." We apologized to the person Jaden bumped into in unison. Once I picked up all my cards I shifted through them to make sure they were alright as Jaden did the same.

"You two are duelists, aren't you?" The person asked. We both turned around, Jaden with a smile and me with an embarrassed blush.

"Yup," Jaden confirmed his guess. "We're just going to try out at the academy." I nodded in agreement and we both got up.

"You don't say." The guy replied with a small chuckle. I put my cards back in my deck holder. I looked back up and froze. Oh My Kami. It's Yugi Moto. "Why don't you two take these?" He asked while holding out two cards, one in each hand. "Something just tells me that they belong with you." Jaden grabbed the card and looked at it.

"Wow, for real?" Jaden asked. I hesitated a bit but eventually grabbed the card. FireWing Pegasus? This card will go in perfectly in my deck.

"Good luck you two." I turned with Jaden as Yugi walked off.

"Hey wait," Jaden called out. I smiled slightly before calling out as well.

"Arigato!" I thanked him.

"We'll make you proud!" Jaden and I both bowed as we spoke together. Yugi just stopped, and gave us a thumbs up with a smile. We both stared after him until Jaden turned to me.

"Which one did you get?" He asked. I showed him my card and he showed me his. "FireWing Pegasus? It's like he knew your deck!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Wow, Winged Kuriboh." I said in amazement. "That's a hard one to get."

Out of nowhere I heard a horse whinny. I turned around in a circle. Horses? Here? Then, I heard another noise. I can't really explain it but it kind of sounded cute.

"What was that?" Jaden and I both asked as we looked around. I widened my eyes as I saw the clock that hangs in the middle of the park. "Uh oh. The Exam!" We both turned back around and took off running again.

I slipped FireWing Pegasus into my deck holder as we ran and the mysterious noises left my mind.

"I can't be the next King of Games," Jaden shouted out. "If I'm late to the games!" I laughed before retorting.

"You? We'll see about that!"

* * *

><p>"Mark all the no-shows, no-shows." A voice from above ordered.<p>

"Wait!" Jaden cried out. "We're no no-shows!" I rolled my eyes at his statement but pushed his leg up as a sign to climb faster.

Yup, that's right. Jaden figured we'd save time if we climb to the tree top which is next to the entrance instead of going around and taking the stairs. The things I do for my brother.

"You can count Jaden Yuki," Jaden continued as we gripped the rail and pulled ourselves up. "And Jacqueline Yuki as present thank you." I sweat dropped. At least we made it in time. "Well, just so long," Jaden began again with a peace sign and goofy smile. "As I don't lose my grip." I rolled my eyes and vaulted myself over the railing.

"Jacqueline Yuki and Jaden Yuki here to take the Duel Academy Entrance Exam." I stated in my business voice. Jaden hates when I do that but that's the only way I get teachers to let Jaden out of trouble sometimes.

The guy at the table marked us both as present, and gave us each a numbered ticket. We walked in silence until we reached the dueling fields. Jaden started admiring the fields and I had to drag him down the seats. I finally found two empty ones next to a bright blue-haired bespectacled boy.

"Wow look at him go!" Jaden said, drawing the bespectacled boy's attention to us. I turned to look at what caught Jaden's attention. It was a duel and I automatically paid attention. This is one of the things we have in common, our love for dueling.

It was a black haired brown eyed boy in white against a school proctor. The boy had 3200 life points but I couldn't see how many the protector had. The boy had one monster with a card facedown while the protector had two monsters.

"Alright new guy," The protector called out. "Multiple choice!" He's going to test him while dueling? "You got two monsters staring you down. Do you A) throw in the towel? B) Beg for mercy? Or C) Run home to Mama?" Well that's not nice. The boy stayed calm though.

"I'll go with D) None of the above." I laughed to myself. Looks like there's a smarty here.

"A trap? The protector asked as a trap card flipped up. That's Ring of Destruction. Nice one.

"Exactly. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster on the field that's in attack mode." Real smart boy. I leaned forward to get a closer look. This guy's good. "And then we both take damage equal to that monster's attack points."

I nodded in agreement. A ring appeared around one monster's neck and the monster disappeared. An explosion went out and the proctor's life points disappeared while the boy's life points lowered to 1300. He won. And in an impressive way too.

"Clever move applicant," The proctor praised him. "Welcome to the Academy." Wow.

"Thank you O Wise Proctor." The boy bowed and walked away. Was the 'O Wise Proctor' part necessary?

"Wow, that last guy really tore it up." Jaden commented from my left. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," I voice from my right agreed. It was the bespectacled boy. "That's Bastion Misawa. They say that he got the highest score in the written exam for the boys. And someone named Jacqueline got the highest for the girls." I blushed in embarrassment but refrained from commenting. Jaden however . . .

"Did ya hear that sis? You're the smartest girl here!" I sighed and sweat dropped. "Anyway, I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden introduced himself to the boy. "And this is my twin sister, Jacqueline Yuki. But she likes to be called Jackie." I nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked politely.

"My name's Syrus. Nice to meet ya." I furrowed my eyebrows as Syrus looked back down. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't how I won my match." I thought for a moment before sharing a glance with Jaden. This is one of those times I don't mind being his twin.

"So you're in!" We shouted happily simultaneously. "We'll be in too," We pointed to ourselves. "As soon as we win our duel."

"Wait, you guys haven't dueled yet?" I shook my head to answer Syrus.

"Nah." Jaden replied.

"Then you might have a problem." Syrus explained. I froze and looked at him curiously. "I think this was supposed to be that last one."

"Eh?" Jaden asked.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." I muttered repeatedly to myself as I began pacing.

"Here she goes again." I heard Jaden mutter.

"Be quiet Nii-Kun." I scolded him lightly and resumed pacing. "If we don't get a shot at dueling for the entrance exam how are we going to get in? I mean, I don't think I can go a whole year knowing that we didn't make it into Duel Academy because we were late!" I rambled but was cut off as Jaden spoke.

"Tight duel Bastion." I turned and saw Jaden talking to said boy. Bastion turned back around and took off his duel disk.

"Thank you." At least he's polite.

"From the looks of it, you just might be the third best duelist here." Oh Jaden! He wouldn't. Bastion looked up in surprise and turned back around. He would.

"Jaden Yuki," A voice rang out from the loudspeaker. "Please report to exam field four."

"Go time, wish me luck guys!" I smiled and gave my twin a hug.

"Good luck Nii-kun. You'll do great." I encouraged him as he jogged down the steps.

"Hey, wait." Bastion called him. "If I'm the third best, who's first and second?" I sweat dropped. Please Jaden, for once don't brag.

"Your truly is first." He answered while pointing to himself. "And my sister over there is second." He explained further while jerking his thumb at me. Why must I put up with this?

"Wow, he's so sure of himself." Syrus muttered out once Jaden left. "I wonder if he's really that good."

"He is." I answered while getting out of the aisle and sitting down next to Bastion. "I'm sorry about my twin. He tends to get a little over confident." I apologized. "Hey Syrus, come sit here." I turned and patted the seat next to me. Which Syrus did. "Anyway, my name is Jacqueline Yuki, but I prefer to be called Jackie." I said while sticking my hand out. Bastion shook it and nodded.

"I'm going to call you Jacqueline." I blinked in surprise. "After all, it is your name." I paused for a second before nodding my head anyways. Doesn't matter I suppose. "Well, look who Jaden is dueling." I turned my attention back to my brother and tilted my head in confusion.

"That doesn't look like one of those proctors you dueled." I commented. Bastion nodded his head.

"That's because he isn't. That's Dr. Crowler and he's not a proctor, he's a professor." Bastion explained.

"But, does that mean he's not supposed to be dueling Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Alright!" I jumped at Dr. Crowler's voice. "Test time!" I blinked in surprise. "Well son, your name?"

"Uh, Jaden. Jaden Yuki." I sweat dropped at Jaden's answer. Smooth move bro.

"Well then, Jaden Yuki." Dr. Crowler responded. "I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler. Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy." I leaned over to my right and whispered to Bastion.

"Did he make that up? " Bastion chuckled but shook his head. Wow, so that position's real?

"Wow, Department Chair. I had no idea." Jaden said.

"Uh oh." I muttered. Syrus and Bastion turned to me with questioning looks. "Jaden's going to insult him without even knowing he insulted him." I explained. "Watch."

"With the way you were dressed I thought you were some weird academy mascot!" I sweat dropped as Jaden laughed. "Like a cheerleader." A took a deep breath and took off my shoe. And I threw it at Jaden's head with surprisingly good aim. "Nee-chan! What was that about?" He demanded while rubbing the knot that was forming on the back of his head.

"Be respectful you Baka!" I shouted at him. I heard some people from the audience laugh (including Syrus and Bastion) at our sibling exchange.

"Let's start!" Dr. Crowler announced as he pressed a button on his weird duel disk. Instead of having it on his forearm like the regular one, it went on his chest. Weird but he's the professor.

"Hey, that's pretty sweet teach." I sighed again. Jaden is going to get in so much trouble here. I just know it. "How do I get one of those cool duel blue blazers?" I tilted my head. Well, I prefer red but the blue blazer does look kinda cool.

"A lot of hard work and extremely high marks." Dr. Crowler answered. I can work hard and I got the highest out of all girls in the written exam.

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden exclaimed.

"So let's duel!"

**Jaden Yuki: 4000**

**Dr. Crowler: 4000**

"Here goes!" Jaden cried out as he drew a card. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" Jaden shouted as he placed a card.

**Elemental Hero Avian**

**Attack: 1000**

**Defense: 1000**

"I'll also throw down a face down." I sweat dropped. My brother just has to be a cornball when it comes to jokes. "Alright, get cha game on!" I smiled at my brother's regular catchphrase.

"Yes." Dr. Crowler said as he drew a card. "Alright for this first move I think I'll start off nice and easy. I play the spell card Confiscation." My eyes widened. They're going to have cards like that in the exam decks?

"Okay, so what's it do?" I sighed at my brother's ignorance.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points for the chance to peak at your hand," Jaden stared at his cards that turned blue at that point. "And toss one of your cards into the graveyard." Cards floated up in front of Dr. Crowler.

**Dr. Crowler: 4000 - 3000**

"Hm yes, I remember some of these from when I was a naïve rookie." I growled. I helped Jaden construct his deck and he helped me construct mine. Our decks are just fine! "Now which one shall I banish? Monster Reborn to the graveyard." Damn, that's one of my favorite cards too.

Monster Reborn went into the graveyard and the cards in front of Dr. Crowler disappeared.

"Next I'll place two cards facedown on the field." Dr. Crowler stated as he did just that. "And last but not least I'll play Heavy Storm!" Damn. Jaden's facedown card is going to be destroyed. "This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card out on the field." Gusts of wind flew through the field and destroyed both Dr. Crowler's two cards and Jaden's card. Wait a minute; Dr. Crowler destroyed his own cards. He's up to something.

"Whoopsie, did you forgot that you had two trap cards out of the field yourself?" Jaden asked. Crowler (I got tired of adding the Dr. in front of his name) just laughed to himself.

"Now, don't speak out of turn young scholar." I rolled my eyes as Crowler reprimanded Jaden. The field turned dark and cloudy.

"Hey, what's happening?" Jaden and I said at the same time. Although Crowler couldn't hear me. I stood up and tried to see the field more clearly.

"Nothing's happening." Crowler's voice came from the giant cloud. I couldn't see anything so I just sat back down. "Not yet! But that's about to change!" The cloud cleared up and I saw that Crowler had two monsters on his side of the field. How on earth did that happen?

"Could somebody tell me what's going on?" Syrus asked in confusion. He turned to me questioningly.

"Well, I'm not so sure but he could have had two Statue of the Wicked cards facedown." I looked at Bastion for confirmation and he nodded. Good enough for me. "The card special summons a Wicked Token of 1000 attack points and 1000 defense points. Since Crowler had two cards, it special summoned two tokens. That probably why he played Heavy Storm." I explained.

**Wicked Token**

**Attack: 1000**

**Defense: 1000**

**Wicked Token**

**Attack: 1000**

**Defense: 1000**

"Bastion," I began, getting said person's attention. "Is that card supposed to be in the test deck?" I asked uncertainly.

"I'm not so sure it is." Bastion answered. "When I dueled, the cards weren't this advanced." I nodded my head. That means this Crowler guy has something against Jaden. The jerk.

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asked smugly. I grinned. He's in for a surprise if he thinks Jaden's going to back down.

"You bet!" Jaden answered as Crowler glared. "I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun! Then again my sister did try this technique when I had problems learning about trap cards. Right Jackie?" He called out and waved in my direction. I sunk in my seat as the audience's attention turned to me. Nice, thanks Jaden.

"Yes well," Crowler began. "I'm quite an excellent teacher thank you." I rolled my eyes. This guy brags more than Jaden does! "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens!" Crowler shouted. "To summon my Ancient Golem!" I stared with my mouth opened. This is just his first turn too!

**Ancient Golem**

**Attack: 3000**

**Defense: 3000**

"Hold up!" I shouted and stood up. Normally, I would never do this in front of a filled stadium but my brother's being played right now and I will not stand by idly. "There's no way a card like that would be in a test deck!" Crowler looked up at the stands with a red face.

"Be quiet! Or I will have you thrown out of here!" I glared and clenched my fists.

"Jacqueline, just sit down." I heard Bastion whisper from my right.

"Yeah Jackie, if Jaden is as good as you and him say he is he'll be fine." Syrus said. I sat back down and narrowed my eyes at the duel field.

"Don't worry Nee-chan!" I sighed at my brother's hyperness. "You know how I am! I'll win this and cheer you on for your duel next!" I grinned and nodded.

"Now, I hope you're not too scared of my Ancient Golem." Crowler went back to mocking Jaden. I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot angrily.

"Nah, no way!" Jaden called out with a big smile. "I've always wanted to take one on!" I grinned at everyone's gasps of surprise.

"Either Jaden's brave or he's nuts!" Syrus shouted out. I laughed.

"He's little of both Syrus." I answered cheerily.

"Golem attack!" Crowler shouted. "Mechanized Melay!" Golem attack Avian and sent it to the graveyard.

"Aw Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus stated from my left. "Its defense points were way too low. This isn't looking good."

"And it's about to get worse." Bastion said from my other side. "But I'm sure Jacqueline knows." I nodded my head and took it from there.

"When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster with lower defense points, like Avian, the difference between the points is inflicted on the opponent's life points. So Jaden gets 2000 life points damage." I explained with a wince at the end since Jaden's life points dropped at that moment.

**Jaden: 4000 - 2000**

"It's only his second turn," I began while looking at Jaden. "And his life points are already cut in half." I muttered. "Then again, this is Jaden we're talking about." I leaned back on my chair and ignored the stares from Syrus and bastion. "He'll find a way out of this fast and win this duel in an awesome way. Watch."

"Don't feel bad," Crowler laughed as Jaden's bangs covered his eyes. He probably thought he was crying. "This is the top dueling school in the country. You're simply not cut . . . out . . . for-?" He trailed off as Jaden's laughter rose.

I laughed along with him and was the only one in the audience, causing everyone to stare at me . . . again. This is getting old but hey, we're twins for a reason.

"I really wanna come to this school now!" I nodded in acceptance. That's my brother. "You really know your stuff Teach."

I froze. There it was, that sound again. The cute sound I heard at the park. I glanced at my side but Bastion and Syrus showed no sign of hearing the noise.

"Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh! In defense mode!" I smiled as the cute monster appeared on the field. My eyes widened as I heard the sound. So the cute noise, was really Winged Kuriboh? This whole time? "And I'll place one card facedown. Not bad huh Teach?"

"No, not bad." Crowler responded after a laugh, causing me to frown. "But you must understand I'm a master technician." I glared. Never thought I'd hate a teacher so much. "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian, even one with wings you see. Its defense points are still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a textbook mistake, don't feel bad. Now let's proceed."

"Shows how much you know." I muttered with a grin. Bastion and Syrus turned to me with questioning looks so I explained. "He must have forgotten of Winged Kuriboh's ability, and you'll see it in just a little bit."

"With the legendary, Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler shouted after drawing a card. "Attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melay!" Golem attacked and sent Kuriboh to the graveyard, but Jaden's life points remained intact. "Check your gear your life points haven't changed." I couldn't help it. I laughed louder than I have all my life. And this guy brags about being the best. "And what are you laughing at?" I grinned and stood up. Time to make a stand for family.

"I'm laughing," I replied loudly so everyone could hear me. "Because you don't seem to know Winged Kuriboh's special ability, _professor_." I smirked at his astonished face and at Jaden's thumbs up. "When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, the battle damage that the controller was suppose to receive gets reduced to zero. Pretty useful monster in my opinion." I heard mutters from the audience but stood my ground. "Did you not know Dr. Crowler?" I asked in an innocent tone. Yeah he's annoying, but he is a teacher so I can't push him too far.

"Fine, fine. I guess your lame little monster saved you there." I sat back down and clenched my fists.

"I'm telling you guys," I whispered out. "If I get the chance to duel Crowler I'ma embarrass him so much." Syrus laughed nervously and patted my shoulder while Bastion kept his attention on the duel.

"Calm down Jackie. He's still a teacher you know." I sighed and reluctantly nodded my head.

"Hey slow down there Teach. My sister's right, Winged Kuriboh is a useful monster. You might have beaten him but that doesn't give you that right to call him lame." I heard even more mutters from the audience but ignored it.

"Oh yes," Crowler said while turning in my direction as well. "I forget how attention you new duelists get to your monsters." I growled lowly but refrain from standing up and shouting. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah? Well you should be." I smirked. Looks like Jaden's back in the game. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off a trap card!" Jaden raised his arm and the trap card activated. "One of my favorites too! Hero Signal!" I smiled. That card is one of Jaden's signature cards. A beam of light shot out from the card and a red 'H' was lit up on the ceiling. "And that brings out my second Elemental Hero!" I grinned. This was one of the cards both I and Jaden have in our decks. "Burstinatrix!"

**Burstinatrix**

**Attack: 1200**

**Defense: 800**

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew a card. "First off, I'm going to bring back Avian to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive!" If I know my brother well, he's going to finish this duel with a bang. "Now I'm going to summon him to the field."

**Avian**

**Attack: 1000**

**Defense: 1000**

"Okay another amateurish mistake." Crowler complained. "This is good, this is good. Now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend did wrong here?" I laughed bringing attention back to me but simply jerked my chin towards Jaden.

"I wasn't done yet," Jaden replied. "See, I know my two heroes aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together it's another story."

"Is he going to fusion summon a monster?" I heard Bastion asked. I nodded.

"That's what Jaden's best at in dueling." I replied.

"And I have just the card to untie them!" Jaden said and showed his spell card from his hand. "Polymerization! Avian and Burstinatrix!" Both monsters jumped up in the air and were combined. "Fusion summon! There he is! The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

**Flame Wingman**

**Attack: 2100**

**Defense: 1200**

"I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans." I rolled my eyes at my brother's corniness. I worry about him sometimes. "So Teach, waddya think?"

"I think your dueling very well for an amateur." Crowler answered.

"Yeah well, that amateur is going to kick your-!" My mouth was covered by Bastion's and Syrus's hands before I got too loud.

"But next time try playing a monster that has more attack points than what's already out." I rolled my eyes and took the guy's hand off my mouth before snickering to myself. Thankfully, I didn't attract attention to myself this time.

"What's he mean?" Syrus asked.

"He means that Wingman's attack points are no match for his Golem's 3000." Bastion answered. "Shame too, because when a Wingman destroys a monster, that monster's attack points are dealt as damage to its own controller."

"You mean they're deducted right out of his life points?" Syrus asked. "That would have been a great way for Jaden to turn things around."

"It is a great way and it's going to happen." I said. "Just look at Jaden's hand. He still has one last card." I pointed out.

"Alright young scholar," Crowler interrupted our conversation. "I don't mean to rush you but I am a busy man. Are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied. "And of course I knew my Wingman had less attack points than your Golem." Jaden raised his arm and a side pocket ejected from the due disk. "That's why I have this," Jaden flipped his card to show a field spell. "Skyscraper! Go!" He place the card in and its effect took place.

Soon the duel field was filled with towers and buildings shooting up from the ground. It looked like the set of a Batman scene. On the tallest tower, Flame Wingman was perched on the very tip of a stick-like top.

"Alright Flame Wingman!" Jaden called out. "Go show those heroics and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!" Flame Wingman flew down from the building and headed for Golem.

"Fine, go ahead. This Skyscraper field spell hasn't lowered my Golem's attack by one bit!" I rolled my eyes at his ignorance. Doesn't he know anything?

"You know what Teach?" Jaden asked as Flame Wingman jumped from the ground and above Golem. "You're right. This Skyscraper field hasn't lowered your Golem's attack points. What it's done is raised my Elemental Hero Wingman's by a grand total of one thousand."

**Flame Wingman**

**Attack: 2100 - 3100**

**Defense: 1200**

I couldn't help it anymore. I shot up from my seat and started cheering.

"You go Nii-kun! Show em what we Yuki's are made of!" I shouted with an arm raised in the air.

"Wait! Time-out!" Crowler yelled in panic.

"Go! Sky Dive Scorcher!" Jaden yelled as Flame Wingman dove down to Golem covered in flames. Once Flame Wingman hit Golem an explosion covered the duel field. "And because of my Wingman's special power, the damage gets dealt to your life points. Sweet huh?" Jaden asked with a two fingered salute.

"No way." Crowler said weakly as the Golem fell on top of him.

**Crowler: 3000 - 0**

"That's game. So I guess I pass the test, huh Teach?" I laughed. Classic Jaden.

Flame Wingman disappeared, along with Skyscraper and Golem's remains following after. Half of the audience started cheering while the other half talked among them to figure out how it all happened.

"Way to go Nii-kun!" I called from my seat. "Finished off with a bang as always." I waved my arm and Jaden turned to me.

"Hey, don't start celebrating yet sis. You still got your duel." I laughed at his warning as the audience quieted down.

"Don't worry bro. it'll be fine. Now, can you do me a favor?" I asked with a sweat drop.

"Sure, what's up?" Jaden agreed/asked. I laughed nervously before answering and making every one laugh.

"Can you pass me my shoe I threw at you earlier?"

* * *

><p>"Jacqueline Yuki," A voice from the loud speaker rang out. "Please report to exam field two." I gulped nervously. Okay, maybe I wasn't so sure about this.<p>

"That's you Jackie." Syrus chirped from his seat. I nodded my head but stayed seated.

"Jacqueline," Bastion said. "Good luck." Again, I nodded but stayed in my seat.

"Nee-chan!" Jaden shouted. "Just go!" He grabbed my arm and pushed me into the field.

Causing me to stumble and fall on my face. Well, that's an entrance that got everyone laughing. I got back on my feet and stood on one side.

"So you're the applicant." I looked up and nodded. My opponent was wearing a blue jacket like Crowler but seemed to be around my age. Does that mean he's as advanced as Crowler? But that's not right.

"Nice to meet you." My opponent said as we drew our cards. "I'm Gillian," I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "What's your name?" I hesitated. Never trust the enemy I always say. But I answered anyway.

"Jacqueline Yuki, but everyone calls me Jackie." Gillian nodded and smirked.

"Well, Jackie." I furrowed my eyebrows. I don't think he's so nice anymore by the tone of his voice. "Maybe you'll get in next year, because there's no way I'm letting a slacker like you attend Duel Academy." I gritted my teeth and drew a card. "And if you don't mind, we'll be playing by the big boy rules."

"Big boy rules?" I asked. Gillian laughed.

"What? Was all that bragging from the sides a fake?" I glared and stood my ground. "Instead of playing with 4000 life points, we'll be playing with 8000." I nodded and activated my duel disk.

"Let's duel!"

**Jacqueline: 8000**

**Gillian: 8000**

"My draw." I spoke calmly. We'll see who the slacker is. I glanced at my card and grinned. Perfect. I put my card in my other hand with the rest. "I summon Robotic Knight in attack mode."

**Robotic Knight**

**Attack: 1600**

**Defense: 1800**

"I set a card and I end my turn." I stated and did just that. "Your go." I offered with a slight bitter tone.

"Here I go." Gillian said. "I draw." He drew a card and placed it with the others. "From my hand," He said with a grin and opened the side pocket of his duel disk. A field spell? "I play the spell card Umi!" Umi? Uh oh.

He placed the spell card and the whole deul field turned into an ocean. This isn't good for me. Umi increases the attack and defense of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder, and Aqua-type monsters by 200 points. On the other hand, it decreases the attack and defense of all Machine and Pyro-Type monsters by 200 points. And there's a reason my deck is named Pyro Flames.

"I set a monster," Gillian continued and played a card facedown. "And I end my turn." I gulped slightly and drew a card. The same one. I perked up a little.

"I summon another Robotic Knight in attack mode." I said as I played another duplicate card.

**Robotic Knight**

**Attack: 1600 - 1400**

**Defense: 1800 - 1600**

I set my jaw as Umi's effect caused my card's stats to decrease. Now I have two monsters with 1400 attack points instead of their usual 1600. Well, life's full of chances.

"Robotic Knight," I called out and pointed to the facedown monster card. "Attack!" And Robotic Knight did just that. He slashed the card with his sword and flew back.

**Jacqueline: 8000 - 7800**

I raised my arms as a gush of wind came by and took 200 of my life points. The face down card was Yomi Ship.

**Yomi Ship**

**Attack: 800 - 1000**

**Defense: 1400 - 1600**

I mentally groaned at Gillian's smug face. Had that Umi card not be play my Robotic Knight would have sliced that ship into firewood.

"I set another card." I muttered reluctantly. "And I end my turn."

"Don't worry," Gillian said. "Maybe you'll get in next year." He teased as he drew a card. "Now, time for a real duelist." I narrowed my eyes. "I set a monster and I end my turn." What is he planning? He has four cards in his hand, there has to be something.

"My draw." I called out as I placed a hand on the top of my deck. Come on, come on. Give me a good card. Yes! "This duel's going to turn around fish boy!" I cried out. "I sacrifice one of my Robotic Knight's to summon," I paused as one of my knight disappeared and I placed my card down. "Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch in attack mode!"

**Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch**

**Attack: 2400 - 2200**

**Defense: 1000 - 800**

"And because of my monster special ability," I continued with a smile. "You discard one card in your hand. If the card was a monster card you lose 100 times the level of the monster." One of Gillian's card disappeared into the graveyard. It was a Flying Penguin.

**Flying Penguin**

**Attack: 1200**

**Defense: 1000**

"That means you lose 400 life points!" I called out in victory as Gillian raised his arms to protect himself from the gush of wind.

**Gillian: 8000 - 7600 **

"Woo hoo!" I froze in place and shut my eyes. Please don't tell me. "Alright! You show him Jackie! That's my sis!" I sighed and turned around with a raised fist and an angry pulse mark.

"Jaden! Not now!" Honestly, this happens every time we duel. I can't really talk, I did the same thing but still. I turned back around to my duel and ignored my brother's cheering. "Now, Thestalos. Attack his facedown monster!" I grinned at Gillian's surprise and the audience's gasps. "What? Did you think I'd attack Yomi Ship?" I asked in a mocking tone. Thestalos attack the facedown card and stepped back.

**Humanoid Slime**

**Attack: 800 - 1000**

**Defense: 2000 - 2200**

I chewed the inside of my cheek. I gotta find a way to get rid of that Umi card. Because of that effect, Thestalos can't destroy Humanoid Slime since its defense points are the same as Thestalos's attack points.

"How did you know not to attack Yomi Ship?" Gillian asked. I looked up and smirked.

"Simple, I study." I explained. "When Yomi Ship is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, it destroys the monster that destroyed Yomi Ship." I recited Yomi's special ability word for word. I blushed at the impressed sounds of the audience. "Well, since there isn't much I can do anymore," I continued with a shrug. "I guess I end my turn."

"Draw!" Gillian called out as he drew a card and smirked. "Now, I sacrifice Yomi Ship to summon Amphibian Beast!" My eyes widened. Uh oh. Yomi ship disappeared to the graveyard and Amphibian Beast came in its place.

**Amphibian Beast**

**Attack: 2400 - 2600**

**Defense: 2000 - 2200**

"Amphibian Beast! Attack Robotic Knight!" I winced as Robotic Knight went away and I was left with 5800 life points since Robotic Knight was in attack mode.

**Jacqueline: 7800 - 5800**

"I end my turn." I gulped as I drew my card. Great, now I'm getting discouraged. I looked down at my card and put it with the rest. There's not much I can do this turn.

"I change Thestalos into defense mode," I said as Thestalos knelt down with his arms across his chest. "I set a monster."A card materialized on my side of the field facedown. "And I end my turn."

"Aw, is the little baby sad because she's losing?" Gillian teased in a baby voice as he drew a card. I just stared at him. Don't lash out, don't lash out. If I do lash out I'm in trouble. "I summon Bolt Penguin in attack mode!"

**Bolt Penguin**

**Attack: 1100 - 1300**

**Defense: 800 - 1000**

"I switch Humanoid slime into attack mode." Human Slime stood up. "Now, Humanoid Slime, destroy Thestalos!" I frowned as my card went into the graveyard. "Bolt Penguin, destroy her face down!"

**Darkfire Soldier #1**

**Attack: 1700 - 1500**

**Defense: 1150 - 750**

"Now, Amphibian Beast! Attack!" Gillian told his monster. I screamed as the monster attacked me directly. 2600 of my life points disappeared.

**Jacqueline: 5800 - 3200 **

"I end my turn." I drew a card and slightly brightened up. How did this card get into my deck in the first place? "Don't worry; I'm sure the community college will find a place for you this year." I tried to ignore his taunting but he was making it hard.

"Be quiet!" I turned around again. It was Jaden, and he was making a scene . . . again. "My sister is a better duelist than you'll ever be! And I believe in her! You go Jackie!" I wanted to yell at him, I really did. But he cheered me up and I think I know where I got this card from now.

"Yeah!" I widened my eyes as Syrus got up as well and started cheering. "Jackie's a great duelist. I know you'll figure something out!" I grinned at him and slightly laughed when Bastion stood to just clap. Still, it's the thought that counts.

"I activate my spell card!" I called with my confidence back. "Dian Keto the Cure Master! And I get 1000 of my life points back!"

**Jacqueline: 3200 - 4200**

"Now I play Gagagigo in attack mode!" I placed my card down face up.

**Gagagigo**

**Attack: 1850**

**Defense: 1000**

**"**Gagagigo! Attack Humanoid Slime!" I ordered and pointed to said monster. Humanoid Slime was sent to the graveyard.

**Gillian: 7600 - 6750**

"I end my turn." I said with a grin. Sure, he had two monsters. But I have a plan forming in my mind already.

"Are you really that stupid?" Gillian asked as he drew a card. I didn't answer. "I summon Waterdragon Fairy in attack mode!"

**Waterdragon Fairy**

**Attack: 1100 - 1300**

**Defense: 700 - 900**

"Amphibian Beast, attack!" He called out. I raised my arm and interrupted.

"Not so fast!" I cried out. "I activate my trap card! Waboku, which protects me from any battle damage this turn! And my monsters cannot be destroyed." Gillian growled and I could hear the guys cheering from behind.

"Fine! In that case I end my turn." I smirked and drew a card before smiling wider.

"Looks like things are looking up!" I called out gleefully. "I play Darkfire Soldier #2 in attack mode!"

**Darkfire Soldier #2**

**Attack: 1700 - 1500**

**Defense: 1100 - 900**

"Now Darkfire Soldier! Avenge your brother!" I cried out. "Destroy his Waterdragon Fairy!" I smiled brightly as Waterdragon Fairy was sent to the graveyard. "Gagagigo, do the same to Bolt Penguin!" Bolt Penguin joined Waterdragon Fairy to the graveyard.

**Gillian: 6750 - 3400**

"But I'm not done yet! From my hand, I play my spell card! Share the Pain!"

"What? N-no!" Gillian stuttered out.

"Yes." I shot back. "Due to Share the Pain's effect, we both sacrifice a monster from our side of the field." I sent Darkfire Soldier to the graveyard. "And that means your Amphibian Beast goes bye-bye now." I raised two fingers in victory and stuck out my tongue. "Now, I place one more card facedown and I end my turn."

"I draw." Gillian said and I could see him sweating nervously. "I set a monster and I end my turn." Looks like he finally gave up.

"Draw!" I cried out as I drew one of my favorite cards. "I play Fire Ruler in attack mode!"

**Fire Ruler**

**Attack: 1500 - 1300**

**Defense: 1600 - 1400**

"Now, Fire Ruler, destroy his monster!" I ordered. Gillian's card flipped and showed another Humanoid Slime. "D-damn!" I sputtered out and raised my arms as a shield.

**Humanoid Slime**

**Attack: 800 - 1000**

**Defense: 2000 - 2200**

I growled at Gillian's smug face. That stupid Umi card is messing up my chances of winning.

**Jacqueline: 4200 - 3300**

"I set a card and I end my turn." Gillian stood quiet.

Actually, everything was quiet. While Gillian drew his card I looked around. Everyone was watching intently, I don't know whether it's because I'm the last one to duel, or because they know I'm Jaden's twin and wanna see what I'll do.

"I set a card and I end my turn as well." I looked back up. Seems like Gillian's run out of moves.

"My draw." I said as I drew a card and looked at.

FireWing Pegasus? That's the card Yugi gave me. Maybe I should . . . ? I paused as I heard a whinny again and stared at the card. Did FireWing Pegasus just . . . nod its head?

"Any day now." Gillian called obnoxiously from his end. I glared lightly and made up my mind.

"I use Fire Ruler's special ability!" I called out. "I can use Fire Ruler as a sacrifice, but instead of the regular one sacrifice, he stands of two monsters! And that allows me to summon," I paused as Fire Ruler engulfed himself in flames. "FireWing Pegasus!" A white horse with wings of flames flew out of the fire and whinnied. I smiled, that's the exact same sound from earlier at the park too.

**FireWing Pegasus**

**Attack: 2250 - 2050**

**Defense: 1800 - 1600**

"That's still not enough to destroy my Humanoid Slime!" Gillian shouted. I smirked.

"Yes you're right, but you forgot about my facedown card Gillian." I replied while wagging my finger like a teacher would. "I activate the equip spell card, Salamandra! This raises any fire monster's attack points by 700."

**FireWing Pegasus**

**Attack: 2250 - 2050 - 2750**

**Defense: 1800 - 1600**

"But I'm not finished." I continued. "From my hand, I play yet another Salamandra!"

**FireWing Pegasus**

**Attack: 2250 - 2050 - 2750 - 3450**

**Defense: 1800 - 1600**

"FireWing Pegasus, destroy Humanoid Slime!" Humanoid Slime went to the graveyard. "I set my last card and end my turn." Now I have no more cards in my hands.

"I draw." Gillian stared at his hand before growling slightly. "I-I end my turn." I smiled again. He has no monsters, and no spell or trap cards beside Umi.

"Draw!" I called out and drew my card. "Perfect." I mutter to myself. "From my hand I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! This card destroys any spell or trap card on the field of my choosing. And I choose Umi!" A giant burst of wind destroyed Umi. "Finally, no more water." I cried out in relief, causing the audience to laugh.

**FireWing Pegasus**

**Attack: 2250 - 2950 - 3650**

**Defense: 1800**

"Now, FireWing Pegasus. Burn up the rest of his life points!" FireWing Pegasus flew up and galloped for Gillian on a road of fire in the air. "Pyro Charge!" I shouted in victory as Gillian's life points disappeared.

**Gillian: 3400 - 0**

Gillian fell to his knees as I turned and waved to the cheering crowd happily. I de-activated my duel disk and placed my deck in the duel deck holder.

"Nee-chan!" I turned and grinned happily at Jaden. "That was awesome!" I squealed like a little girl when Jaden picked me up and spun me around.

"A perfect technique Jacqueline." I grinned at Bastion and kicked at Jaden to let me down. He didn't.

"That was so cool Jackie!" Syrus shouted. I grinned and finally was able to get down.

"Hey guys," I called out with a knowing glance at Jaden. "Guess what?" Jaden grinned and grabbed my hand. We both raised our hands in victory as we shouted.

"WE'RE GOING TO DUEL ACADEMY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>_ So, what did you guys think? I think it went pretty well. Oh, sorry if I misspelled any attacks. I'm doing this by ear. And yeah I know, I'm a Mary Sue. I've been called that before and even though it annoys me I give up. _

_Jackie's deck is actually my deck that I made in my video game, and her duel was actually a duel I had with one of the characters (except the character was a Slifer but I decided to make him an Obelisk to add to the whole unfairness of Crowler). _

_I think I messed up Jackie's personality. I planned for her to be quiet but mid way of typing this I had the urge to have her yell at Crowler. So I did. Eh, she'll be that way with family and dueling. Good? _

_So I might start the next chapter tomorrow since that always happens when I start a new story. _

_Ah, almost forgot:_

_Nii-kun = Brother_

_Nee-chan = Sister_

_Arigato = Thank you_

_Gomen = Sorry_

_Oh My Kami = Basically it means Oh My God_

_Baka = Idiot_

_Those are the Japanese words I mostly use. Along with:_

_Hai = Yes, yeah, sure (etc.)_

_Gomen-nesai = I'm very sorry_

_-kun = A term of affection for boys. (Can be used for friends)_

_-chan = A term of affection for girls (Can be used for friends)_

_-sama = A term for people of higher authority_

_-san = A term for people you wouldn't really know that well. Like a classmate you don't talk to._

_Imouto = Little sister_

_Otouto = Little brother_

_That's all I can think of right now but if I remember more I'll post it in the next chapter. But for now. Review~!_


End file.
